Sky
'''Sky, '''labeled '''The Athlete, '''was a camper and finalist on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Sky is a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Lethal Lizards. She later returns for Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Brawns. In Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare she returns to compete on Unidade. Personality Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when needed, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. However, she is firmly (and sometimes aggressively) against anyone who exhibits foul play. She also faces difficulty when her nerves and emotions get the better of her and cloud her judgement. Total Drama Returns to the Island Sky is brought back to compete again Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Sky is even more determined to win the season, where she ultimately starts forming friendships on her team. This leads to her creating one of the first alliances of the season. However, Sky does form a few enemies, especially with Dave who has seemed to come to hate Sky more. During the first challenge, Sky ends up being one of the only members of her team to score a point, but this was not enough to win the challenge. Dave soon starts to scramble by asking everyone to vote off Cameron, however because of her great relationship with Cameron, Sky gets her new alliance to target Dave, with the help of her new friend Tyler who had suggested to boot Dave first. In the next episode, Sky's bonds with Cameron and Duncan become stronger. Even though Sky did not score for her team in the episode, she displayed her great sportsmanship by cheering on her fellow teammates. The Killer Beavers win their first challenge and Sky bonds with her team after the challenge. Sky's alliance already starts to discuss who they should eliminate the next chance they get, all agreeing on Leshawna. In Starting Off on Humble Beginnings, Sky isn't seen doing much, however she does score the first point for her team during the challenge by guessing the correct number that Chef was thinking. However, because of the poor performance given by the rest of her team and the disappearance of Leshawna, the Killer Beavers lose the challenge. This leads to her alliance eliminating Leshawna at the end of the episode. After Chris returned to the show in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, after being previously absent for three episodes, Sky and the rest of the cast is disappointed that he is back. During the challenge, Sky and some other contestants argue with Chris about not liking the idea of the challenge, being to "kill" other contestants. When the murder mystery challenge begins Sky is pronounced as the first killer on the Killer Beavers, and "kills" the correct killer on the Screaming Ducks, earning her team their first point of the game. Her team ends up gaining many more points after, winning the challenge in return. As a reward, her team was given candy, to which her and Cody are seen digging into the candy straight away. Sky approaches Tyler to join her alliance on her team, which Tyler agrees to. Tyler states that he joined her alliance as a back-up plan if his alliance does not prevail. Sky is seen happy that Cameron has returned after being sick in Topple on the Luck Players. Scott starts to become annoyed with his team not being very involved in the challenge, which also started Sky to be annoyed by him as well. As their team loses another challenge, Scott tries to convince his teammates to vote off Cody, as he has been very bad at the challenges lately. However, Sky decides to keep Cody instead, and rather gets her alliance to blindside Scott at the elimination ceremony. As Sky wakes up, she feels extremely tired and upset about what she did to Scott in the previous episode. However, in the challenge her mind is taken off Scott, as Cameron singe-handedly dominates the challenge and scores every point, ultimately winning the challenge. When Lindsay is declared eliminated, Sky is seen extremely shocked and upset that her friend was eliminated. However, she is pleased when Scarlett is rather eliminated instead. Sky merges with the rest of the remaning cast in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. This leads to Sky forming more stronger bonds with other contestants, such as Gwen and Lindsay. Along with everyone else, Sky is put to sleep by Chris, with him and his fellow contestants waking up in an odd cave. Sky at first does really well, but ties in third along with Tyler, where Lindsay and Noah won immunity instead. Although Sky is disappointed in her loss, she congratulates the winners. Because Tyler is starting to doubt his alliance with Heather, this leads him to convince everyone, including Sky to vote her off at the elimination ceremony. In the following episode, Duncan and Sky start to become more attracted towards each other, and both of them have decided along with Cameron, Cody and Courtney that Lindsay and Noah need to be eliminated as soon as possible. During the challenge, the contestants are needed to cation pictures with funny remarks. Sky feels awful for Cameron when she and the cast has to cation a pictures of his mother. Despite her valiant attempts, Sky is unable to win the challenge, losing to Noah once again. Sky gains her alliance into eliminating Lindsay, while Tyler does the same thing with Noah. However both leaders vote off someone else (Courtney and Gwen) in order to not have any blood on their hands. Sky isn't seen doing much in the challenge during Korean Teaching or Learning, but is convinced by the winners of the challenge, Cameron, Noah and Tyler that Courtney and Gwen need to be eliminated. She ends up going allong with their plan, eliminating Courtney first as a blindside. In the following elimination, it comes down to Gwen and Sky in the bottom two, with Gwen being eliminated much to Sky's relief. After Tyler learns about Cody's plans on eliminating him from Duncan, Tyler is able to convince Sky and everyone else to turn the tables and eliminate Cody instead. However, even though Sky and everyone else tried extremely hard in the challenge, Cody ultimately won. But in a shocking twist, he has to give up his immunity to someone else, giving it to Sky. Now that Sky has immunity, she and everyone else blindsides Cody at the elimination ceremony. In Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, Sky does not do well in the challenge, but to her joy, Duncan wins the challenge instead. Because Noah and Tyler are the last two remaining Screaming Duck members, Sky gets her alliance with Cameron and Duncan to eliminate Noah, being the bigger threat in the game. However, Sky is approached by both Noah and Tyler at various times, who are trying to convince her to rather eliminate Cameron, who they consider the bigger threat, social game wise and challenge threat wise. However, Sky chooses to eliminate Noah instead, keeping to her deal with Cameron from the beginning of the season. Sky is seen extremely happy that he has made the final four in Final Four Face Off! However, is seen becoming worried as Cameron and Tyler take the early big lead during the challenge, with Duncan and Sky falling far behind in the challenge. Duncan ends up quiting because Chris had told them that whoever came last in the challenge would be auto-matically eliminated. Sky is seen devastated about this, and tries her best to catch up to Cameron and Tyler, but to no avail. Cameron ends up winning by one point. Cameron has to decide between Sky and Tyler to take to the finale, but due to everyone on the jury rooting for Tyler, Cameron choose to keep Sky and eliminate Tyler. In the finale, Chris reveals to Sky and Cameron that the eliminated contestants will vote for the winner. Chris lies and tells the finalists that the votes are 7-7, but he reveals to them shortly after that Sky actually won by a vote of 12-2. Before Sky celebrates she apologizes to Courtney and Scott for eliminating them. Courtney forgives Sky, but Scott and Sky's conflict become more stronger. Sky and the Total Drama Returns to the Island cast celebrate her victory on the island. Total Drama Wild West Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Statistics